User blog:HowStrongIs/The Strength of Able, SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation)
---- As all of these quotes make abundantly clear, 076 is quite capable of easily tearing through steel. Given that one of these quotes describes him as doing it as easily as tearing through a cobweb, I have almost no problems assuming he's capable of matching the theoretical minimum yield strength of common A36 steel, 250 MPa. Of course, it's still a good idea to back this figure up with more easily quantifiable feats. That's where the second quote comes in. The door has a stated weight, about 2700 kg, and is presumably made of steel, since the 076 article describes the security doors as being made of that and how this is a literal blast door. The typical coefficient of friction for steel seems to be about 0.7. With this figure, we're able to calculate the maximum static friction Able must overcome to just begin to open his door. Much less break all the hydraulics inside. All we need to go with this is the normal force of the door which, weighing 3 tons, would be about 26,500 N. ---- Fmax = (μ)(η) *μ = 0.7 *η = 26,500 N (26,500)(0.7) = 18,500 N ---- Results *The Strength of Able - 1.9 metric tons-force ---- Potential Problems With This Calc *As said, this is technically the maximum friction he'd have to overcome. However, this doesn't take into account that he was tearing through hydraulics while doing this. So even if the friction is maximum the actual force required would be higher than this. ---- Notes *This doesn't seem to back up the 250 MPa estimation at all. In fact, assuming that Able has an average hand area of 190 cm^2 (based on an average body area and usual palm area ratios) the force implied by Able being to deform steel across his hand, 485 metric tons-force, is far and away above this calc. However, some research shows that that estimate may be too high for bending and destroying steel. Supposedly 100 and 500 US ton hydraulic presses are capable of deforming steel balls. This could lower the strength needed to pull that kind of feat off to just a hundred or two metric tons-force, far more reasonable figures when considering the above feat is both low-balled and casual. EDIT: Doing further research simply backs up the 250 MPa estimation. The tensile strength of steel, the strength needed to tear it apart, is at least 400 MPa going by the same source. Shear strength is usually 0.75x that, and even 400+ MPa water cutters take a while to get through thick steel. Because of this, I'm finding it increasingly likely the door opening feat is simply a casual, low-balled feat and that Able really is capable of exerting anywhere between 450 '''and '''775 metric tons-force with his hands alone. EDIT 2: As it turns out, the size of Abel's hand has no effect on the force applied when dealing with shear and tensile strengths. Only yield strength. This places his strength around 485 metric tons-force, with some low-balls about the amount of metal he tore apart giving similar figures for the shear and tensile strength. Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation